Tell me a Story
by Seylin
Summary: Sometimes goodbye’s the only way… Slash. Cain/Glitch. Mpreg mentioned.


Title: Tell me a Story  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: Sometimes goodbye's the only way…  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash. Cain/Glitch. Mpreg mentioned.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Note: This story is roughly based on the song "Jacob's Ladder" by Mark Wills.

Tell me a Story

Cain had never been a rich man, but then again he had never been poor either. He had also thought that Adora was going to be the only person he ever loved in a romantic sense. But five annuals earlier he had been freed from his tin suit prison and had met a person that had captured his heart, not just any person but a man. Glitch had that kind of wide eyed optimism that made Cain want to protect him, even more so after he found out what had caused Glitch to be this way.

Since the evil witch had been defeated no one had been in the way of their growing feelings for each other. Well no, that was a lie. There was one person who was against Cain and Glitch being together and that was the Queen. For the past five annuals she had been trying to force beautiful young women on Glitch but none of them seemed to be able to deal with his glitches.

A year ago Cain had gone to the Queen and asked her for permission to ask Glitch to marry himself. While there was nothing uncommon about same sex couples in the O.Z. if the couple wanted to marry they had to get permission from the Queen. Cain had been heartbroken when the Queen refused his request. DG had not been pleased when she heard and went straight to her mother.

"Mother, you see how much they love and adore each other," DG stated.

"I do," the Queen agreed.

"Then why don't you let them get married?" DG questioned. The Queen sighed; she knew this would only make her angel angry.

"It's a very difficult situation my angel," she started. "But it all comes down to the fact that Mr. Cain comes from the working class and Ambrose comes from a noble background."

"Class? That is why you won't give two men in love permission to marry? Because they come from different classes?!" DG demanded. She wanted to say more but knew she would probably regret it later so she spun on her heel and left the room.

From that day on, once a month for eight months, Cain would go to the Queen and ask for her permission to marry Glitch. Each month he was denied his request and the Queen tried harder to find a 'lovely girl' for her Ambrose. Glitch had even gone to the Queen and begged her to give Cain permission to ask for his hand in marriage but even the request coming from her Ambrose did not convince the Queen.

---

On that eight month, to the day, that Cain had been asking for the Queen's permission and being denied it he showed up at Glitch's room late in the night. He carried a pack full of food and a few small mementos, as well as another pack for Glitch.

"Cain?" Glitch asked in a questioning voice as he looked at the packs.

"Shh, we're leaving. I don't care what the Queen says. We're gonna get married and settle down in a small town. Pack some clothes and a few blankets, I have enough food and money to last us for awhile," Cain told him hurriedly. Glitch's eyes widened and he jumped into action. He hated leaving without saying goodbye to any of their other friends but he wanted to be with Cain more than anything. Not long after they were mounting horses Cain had prepared before he had come to get Glitch and they left the palace.

_DG, Cain and I left during the night. We can't wait for the Queen any longer. We are going to get married and settle down in a small town Cain says. I will miss you. – Love always, Glitch. _

That was the note DG found the next morning when Glitch and Cain didn't come to breakfast. She didn't speak to her mother for a week after that, blaming her for causing her friends to leave. The Queen denied her Ambrose had left of his own will for the longest time but eventually she just swore see would never forgive them for breaking the laws that had been around long before any of them had lived.

---

It had been five years since DG had found that note and the Queen had all but banded Cain and Ambrose from Central City. Her vow to forgive them had changed when Raw had come to the palace after one of his journeys to find more of his people. He had passed through the small town that Cain and Glitch had settled in.

When Raw had returned to the palace, after receiving the hug that DG always greeted him with, he handed her a photograph. In the picture Cain stood behind a chair, his hand on Glitch's shoulder while a little girl with curly brown hair and ice blue eyes in his lap. They all looked extremely happy.

"Who is…" DG started looking at Raw but stopped at his smile.

"Glitch and Cain have daughter," he told her. DG's eyes widened.

"They took in an orphan?" Raw shook his head.

"Glitch found way to have child. She their daughter," Raw answered. DG's eyes widened further and she ran off to show the photograph to her mother. When the Queen saw the photo her motherly instincts kicked into high gear and she sent for the family immediately.

---

Quick footsteps brought the Queen's attention away from the papers she had been looking over. Since seeing the photograph and bringing the family back to the palace, she had seen first hand the love between Cain and Glitch. She had them officially married and they had happily made she and DG god mothers of their little girl. It hadn't taken long to get them all moved back into the palace and she had never been happier. The door to her study opened and a curly brown head with ice blue eyes peeked in.

"May I come in majesty?" The little girl questioned.

"Of course my dear," the Queen answered. With a bright smile the child bounded into the room and quickly claimed a place on her lap.

"Majesty, tell a story, the one about me," the little girl requested. The Queen thought back and her eyes shined.

"Listen child, once upon a time…"


End file.
